Make You See Stars
by Sharlyn.Night
Summary: Eren was the most fucked up person on Earth. He was exaggerating? Yes he knows there are people with worse problems. But who told him to go ahead and be butchered by Hanji when she gave him an impossible bet? Now, with a bet to the crazy girl lost and his pride in the drain, Eren has a really big problem. He has to crossdress to her party, as a bride.


Summary: Eren was the most fucked up person on Earth. He was exaggerating? Yes he knows there are people with worse problems. But who told him to go ahead and be butchered by Hanji when she gave him an impossible bet?

Now, with a bet to the crazy girl lost and his pride in the drain, Eren has a really big problem. He has to crossdress to her party, as a bride.

How would the boy face Levi? An older guy on whom he has been crushing for quite some time. And when smut ensures, how will the two react to Eren in a corset of black lace?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello everyone :)

I am used to posting on Tuesdays, so sorry if some people waited the third volet of the Riren/Ereri Weekly Challenge. I am really sick since Sunday morning, and i couldn't take up the effort to write the smut. But with my first con coming up this coming Sunday, I shouldn't be in such low spirits.

Anyway, I should maybe say that English is not my first language and that this is unbataed, so please go easy on me.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger had to have a serious mental problem. Now, every high school student has some problems. And each parent and teacher admits that all students are quite not all right in their heads, be it the nerdy student who knows all the lines of his textbook by heart, or the one who knows nothing at all. But Eren had the most deranged mind of all.<p>

Who in their right mind, or not too shaken one, would go ahead when the crazy, hyper, and overexcited genius from drama class gave an impossible bet? No one. Absolutely no one, except the unique specimen which went by the name of Eren Jaeger.

They had bet on the one who would first smuggle alcohol out of Dot Pixis's closet. The one that was in his office, and was of course locked.

The green eyed boy had thought Hanji would never risk something so... risky as it could put her grades in the bin and her admission to the best university of the country on the line. The brunette thought his victory was secure then. But Eren was wrong. So very wrong.

Hanji didn't only smuggle all the bottles from Dot Pixis's closet. She also distributed all of it to the senior classes, which made such a damn ruckus that for once, their good natured Principal looked angry.

This ended in a too light sanction for Hanji (she was a genius, and the favouritism was so clear Eren wanted to cry) and a warning for the students.

But right now, everything that their Principal said or could say or do was the least of Eren's worries. He had lost. He had fucking lost that bet and now he was at the mercy of Hanji. Because didn't he tell you? The loser would have to do anything the winner wanted. And by anything then, Hanji had meant something so terrible the brown haired boy wanted to throw himself off a cliff.

Yes. He was stuck. Stuck with a wall so high and thick the brunette would have preferred being dissected to the last strand of brown hair, to the last cell his body contained, to even seeing his teal green eyes in a bowl (well he wouldn't see but he was desperate) instead of climbing that fucking wall. But if he refused, Hanji would find another way. Something to use to blackmail him. And he was not risking it. Either way, he would never live this down.

The worst was that his best friend, Armin, was also in the coup. He had helped Hanji pick up the best way to embarrass him. Or maybe the worst was in fact that his half sister, Mikasa, was fully agreeing to Hanji's demonic plan, when all she had ever done was protect him like a mother hen.

Where was that protective instinct when needed?

The day arrived and Eren had to crossdress. But beware. He had to go to Hanji's party, the biggest one she organised to which the whole school was invited, dressed as a bride.

A fucking bride!

With the long white dress which was shorter up front.

With all the laces.

With the stupid veil.

The even more stupid stockings of black lace.

And those devil high heels!

However, the absolute worst was that corset. And the padded bra of size E that came with it.

Eren Jaeger would definitely never live this down. EVER.

The boy took a full 6 hours to get himself ready. And by get ready he meant the excruciating way to put on that corset, where Armin and Mikasa took a wicked pleasure at tightening that damn torture equipment. Now he understood why women complained in the past!

He had to learn how not to fall from those 4-inch high heels that were glittery silver. And then Historia, his childhood friend and the only person who seemed to feel some compassion towards him, came to make him understand how to walk and be sexy in them. Basically, he learnt to catwalk seductively from a girl from sweet heavens. He wanted to bury himself in a hole.

Finally came the time to put on the bride's dress. And he knew then. He knew Hanji had planned this all along. Way before that God forsaken bet. Why? Because the dress fit him tight and **right. **Just enough to bring out a rather feminine form but not too much till he couldn't breath. It was generous on curves, accentuating the eight shape made by the corset and creating the visual effect of a female body.

There were also gems on the collar, which were sea green and complimented his eyes. The sleeves of the dress were long, covering all of his arm, beautifully crafted with only lace that had designs of heels and rings with big precious stones. The fucker had always known she would win. And it seemed she had chosen him for a very specific reason. Did she really need a bride at her party? No. The question was, "why for God's sake did she absolutely need _Eren Fucking Jaeger _dressed as a bride at her party?"

Eren got out of Mikasa's car and put one foot in front of the other till he reached Doom's Door. Hanji hushed him in, and the din was so loud, the air buzzing with so much alcohol, sweat and pheromones that Eren took a step backwards. Mom, thank you for the funeral scheme you took for me, the boy thought.

But moments later, when all eyes were coming to settle down on his dazzling form, cheers erupting from everyone, catcalls and 'you rock Jaeger!'s claiming him to come forward, Eren finally thought it wouldn't be too bad.

That is, until a particular pair of stormy grey eyes met his. And the gorgeous orbs were accompanied by a scowl, a clear sign of disgust.

Did Levi not like him in that get up?

The older teen went away, faster than should have been possible for his short frame. And Eren was more depressed than a deflated balloon. Or it would be more accurate to say all his disappointment at Levi not liking him as a woman had inflated inside of him, and by blowing up, had left him hollow.

But then Hanji took the mic.

"GUYS! HERE COMES ELLEN! OUR FORMIDABLY SEXY BRIDE!"

Her voice was loud, but her happiness contagious. She beckoned him to the stage (it's Hanji, so a bigass stage at a high schooler's party should surprise none) and put on a mix where the music got under people's skin, making them want to dance and have the time of their life. Eren let himself be taken by a wave of friends, with Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Historia, Hannah, Franz, Thomas, Annie and Berthold, to the stage.

Only one person seemed unaffected by the buzzing feeling of enjoyment in the air, and that person had the organiser of the party pinned to a wall.

"Hihi Levi. Do you like my surprise?" Hanji asked with her usual chirpiness and mischief.

"You fucking dressed him in a fucking white gown, Shitty Glasses!" he spat out the words. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"It's been long I did lose it Levi. And what is the problem? Ellen is amazing, even more than I thought," she said, winking.

"That's why you fucking called that wedding gown's designer three months ago, brided some little shits whom I don't remember for a stage and blackmailed me into coming!"

"Yes, so? Are you gonna take him or let the other guys oggling his ass at the bar do it in your stead?" Hanji said, looking down the stage to the bar counter.

Levi followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw Eren, or should he be Ellen?, surrounded by a flock of guys who would get touchy so very soon. Dare they touch the brunette and he would fucking kill them.

"It's been a whole year you've wanted his ass. You should get it straight with him that you are not straight," the girl giggled before going away to entertain her guests.

Levi stood frozen for the longest three seconds of his life. Then snap!

A guy, who looked oddly like a horse, put his hoof on Eren's arm, running his fingers along the white lace. That horseface was so dead now.

"Eren we need to talk," Levi said as soon as he reached the bar. "In private," he added, eyeing the dozen or so guys surrounding Ellen.

"Mr. Disgusted as soon as Ellen appeared wants to speak to me now?" Eren/Ellen said, quirking one of his eyebrows.

"I will explain later. Now come," Levi said, taking Eren's hand.

"Hey leave him alone short stack or else..." before he could finish his sentence, Jean was pulled forward by the arm and Levi twisted said arm before throwing him skidding backwards, making Jean lose his balance. Just before he toppled over, Levi punched him squarely in the jaw, and the teen dropped on the floor with the grace of an elephant in heat.

"Anyone calls me short, and you won't get away with only a single damn fucking punch, got it you shits?"

Every head bobbed up and down frantically. A freckled guy went and helped the horseface up, who had a good bruise forming up. Levi didn't stay to take in that fact though, already making his way up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

Hanji had too many guestrooms at her place, but they were handy when organising parties with overly hormonal teenagers. Fortunately, Levi had a room all for himself that was cleaned to his standards and was always locked. Not even Hanji had the key.

The door opened to Levi feeling content at a place being_**clean**_. The older teen closed the door, and Eren went to sit on the bed. He looked at the raven with an incredulous look. He could never comprehend anything about Levi.

The raven sighed, and sat down next to the bride on the bed.

"So? I didn't know my name had fucking changed to Mr Disgusted as soon as Ellen appeared," Levi directed at Eren.

The green eyed boy blushed. But it was not from embarassment. It was from anger. His dearful friend that always caused his ass to be found in the Principal's office at any time of the day. His very close friend that always seemed to be tamed down when Levi was near. But now, it seemed as though the raven's presence only served as a fuel to that burning emotion.

"You really don't have a single fucking idea?" His voice was growing louder with each syllable. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I'll refresh your damn memory. When I entered the hall earlier, I was net by the scowl you usually show to _dirt_. And everyone knows your love for uncleanliness." Eren finished sarcastically.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise. He had been disgusted, yes. But not at the gorgeous creature in front of him. It was directed at a creepily, annoyingly loud character who knew his deepest secret. God... Levi needed to come out, now. Or else it seemed the brunette's eyes would consume him in those thrashing feelings of his.

"Eren, let me explain. I was _disgusted_, as you said, at Hanji because..."

"HANJI?! WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE TO DO IN THIS?" the boy shouted!

"Hanji has everything to do in this shit!" Levi said in the loudest possible voice without yelling. In a lower tone, he added, "because she is the one who put you in such a situation, should I remind you."

"That fucker knows one of my deepest secret, and that's how she blackmailed me into coming tonight. God knows I should be home with a cup of tea and a good book. Anyway..." the raven trailed off, and it was the first time Eren saw Levi being embarassed.

And Levi truly wanted a fucking comet to crash down on earth right now because he would want anything except confessing that_ particular _secret. But as the comet was not anywhere near coming, Levi took a big breath and, "I have a lace and ribbon fetish. And I may actually find you really scalding hot in that dress."

Eren could not answer to this. Just... wow. His eyes had taken a dimension that was far too big to be considered healthy or normal, and his cheeks were tinted a crimson red. Levi had just basically told him he really liked him!

The raven opened his mouth to tell Eren that he understood if the boy didn't want to return his feelings when the brunette's lips came crashing down on his, demanding a hungry and sloppy kiss.

Levi's lips parted in surprise and the green eyed boy took the opportunity to bring his tongue to meet the raven's. The first shock wave over, Levi finally regained his physical aptitudes and met the younger teen's demands with dilligence, his appendage winning the little battle effortlessly, with the brunette moaning shamelessly into his mouth.

The older teen made quick work of unzipping Eren's dress, and it irked him that such a complicated dress would come off so easily. Then again, Hanji had custom made that gown, so he wasnt all too surprised. However, when he finally looked at Eren, and he means_ looked_, he was so wonder struck he could have swore that his eyes had gone out of his eye sockets.

The boy had a fucking corset on! With ribbons on the front, surely as pure decorations, because those were too loose to be the tool that made Eren into Ellen.

The little problem though was that Levi had absolutely no fucking problems with Eren in a corset that was overflowing in laces (yes black lace please) and dark red ribbons. It was all the opposite. Some people would say he was kinky. Others that he was crazy to enjoy such things. But mainly those drove him at the brink of an erection on each fucking time he passed a lingerie shop. So he was not far from an erotic lingerie worshipper, but what made him unbelievably tight in his pants was that Eren looked hot. Fuckably hot.

The grey eyed boy attacked Eren's neck, running his fingers over the delicate materials of the corset. When he was over, there was a trail of red and blue and purple marks along the length of Eren's neck down to his collarbones.

Levi headed south, opting to take the tip of the ribbon in his parted lips. He slowly pulled away, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of the ribbon coming off. He looked at the younger boy to see if he enjoyed the little treatment and was met by green eyes glazed with lust.

The little knot of red ribbon untied, the raven ran his digits on the underside of the cross shape made by the ribbons on the length of the corset. He slowly pulled them towards him, all the time eyeing the beautiful creature in front of him. Once the ribbons were loosened, Levi proceeded in loosening the strap that really held the corset in place.

Taking the black and red apparel away, the older teen went down. He trailed open mouthed kisses all over the boy's torso, to his nipples, to his belly button, and to the start of the black stockings. Levi put his hands on either side of Eren's hips, and gently, ever so slowly, pulled the stockings and the boy's boxers down. When he reached the high heeled silver shoes, he dramatically threw the pair to some dark corner of the room. The stockings received fairer treatment (it's black lace for Fuck's sake!).

The grey eyed teen then proceeded to caress the tan skin gingerly, and kissed the boy's thighs before kissing the tip of Eren's hardening erection.

"W...wait," the brunette uttered in a breathless voice.

Green met grey and the next moment, their positions were reversed, with Levi on the bed and Eren on top of him.

With trembling hands, the boy popped open one by one the buttons of Levi's very tight shirt. Perfect porcelain skin revealed itself in front of him. Eren let his hands roam all over it, and they stopped doing their shaky dance, the confidence and determination that made all the beauty of his character resurfacing. He brought his lips to Levi's left nipple and licked the nub before nibbling and sucking forcefully. Once it was perk and coloured more than a flashlight in the dead of the night, Eren gave the same treatment to the other.

His work over, he went down, his tongue tracing the line of definite muscles that made that delicious six pack. Meanwhile, his fingers made quick work of unbuckling Levi's belt and seconds later, both of the raven's pants and boxers were thrown away carelessly.

The grey eyed teen's thick cock beckoned the boy to taste. The brunette took the head in his mouth, and as his taste buds greeted the scent of Levi, a spark blew up inside him. The musky scent of the boy he loved, the sexiness he oozed. He was too much! Too much and Eren needed him now and fast!

He tried taking as much as Levi's dick in his mouth as he could without hurting the raven with his teeth. Levi's cock reaching the back of his throat, and no gag reflex surfacing, the brunette started a superb winding dance with the raven's little friend. Just before he could come, Levi jerked Eren off his dick by the hair.

"Don't lose yourself there kid. I still gotta make you see stars," the older teen said, his voice sensually low.

"You're just so delicious I kind of forgot myself in there."

"On your back. Now."

Like a little puppy on the verge of receiving a treat, Eren complied and positions exchanged once more. Levi popped a condom and lube bottle from the bedside table and generously coated his fingers. He rubbed the digits together to warm the lube, and once he deemed it ready, he signalled Eren to widen his legs, to which the boy complied wordlessly.

One digit in the tight ring of muscles sent bearable pain up and down the boy's spine, but after some time he got used to it. The second finger shot fresh pain and he nearly chorded. Nearly. But the pleasure Levi brought with those fingers of his. Scissoring him. In and out. God. He could be fucked by those fingers and he couldn't care less.

The raven inserted a third digit and the boy yelped in pain. Levi stilled and waited till Eren gave his okay to continue. And then he hit it. That certain bundle of nerves that had the green eyed boy whimpering in pleasure. After some more thrusts of his fingers, each hitting the boy's prostate, Eren shot his cum over Levi's torso.

"Came already?"

"Still haven't seen stars, Levi."

The way the boy's eyes were glazed with lust, the way he fucking said his name did it for Levi. Whatever goddamn resolution he had to make the boy's first time comfortable cracked. He was asking for it.

"Don't cry too much."

Levi shoved his whole cock into Eren at once, and barely giving the boy time to adjust, he pulled out about halfway before thrusting back in. He did it again and again, with only carnal desires fueling him. Eren had his eyes rolled back in pleasure, his cock hard again. Afterall, Levi hadn't forgotten the younger teen's pleasure, and had properly angled his thrusts for them to reach his precious' sweet spot.

"Seeing stars yet?"

"M... more," was the only thing the boy said.

Levi quickly complied, increasing his pace and perfectly aiming his thrusts to hit the boy's prostate on each fucking time.

Moments later, both came in a jumbled mess of 'God that was good' and 'Am seeing stars'.

Eren cuddled Levi to sleep, and despite the sweat, the cum and the need to share the same breathing air as another person, the raven slept well. But not before mumbling three words to the brunette. And the upward curve of the lips the boy showed, even if his eyes were closed were enough for Levi.

They were both tired. However that smile said so much more than words could say.

The next morning, two bodies stirred to a loud banging on the door. Levi popped an eye open before deciding to get up to send the fucker to the stratosphere. He quickly put on some sweatpants found in his closet and went for the door.

Flash!

Hanji Fucking Zoe had a fucking camera and was wearing a creepier than usual smile. To ice the cake? Erwin was there too, his eyebrows drawn together like he couldn't believe Levi had finally laid his hands on Eren.

"Hanji, give me this camera," the raven said, his voice dangerously low.

"No Sweetie Pie. Anyway, what would you do to the princess who made you queen and king of the night?"

Faster than should have been physically possible, Levi's punch met the camera's lens. And the dear Nikon Hanji had especially bought for the occasion was now good for costly repairs.

"Before you lose everything there could possibly be in that damn camera, give it to me so that I can delete that fucking photo."

Hanji complied wordlessly before going away.

"Strange way to thank her," Erwin commented.

"Captain Eyebrows, shut up."

"Before you close the door, you should know I still have the handcuffs that are entwined with the black lace you love so much."

"So?"

"So if ever you are interested, the both of you, come and find me."

And with the last intruder to post sex peace gone, Levi went back to Eren's side, not giving much thought to Erwin's proposal, but not completely discarding it completely either.

He should ask Eren about it.

But maybe some other time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thank you for reaching the end! I am really grateful for those who took the time to read, leave favorites, and comments on my previous story Car Washing. And for any of you who are reading The words I always meant for you to know, this story is not on hiatus, but the chapter could come really late, seeing as how I am a little busy these days, with my part time job in a clothing shop promising to be hectic in those festive times.

Lastly, please do tell me if there are any mistakes or things that are unclear!


End file.
